


Shh

by BerryCaluroso



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Foe Yay, M/M, Old Man Logan - Freeform, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryCaluroso/pseuds/BerryCaluroso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Steve Rogers broken and beaten at his feet, the Red Skull takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the lead-up to Old Man Logan, but no knowledge of the story is necessary to follow this fic.

Steve Rogers lay there in the ruins of Washington DC, his costume blasted to pieces, helpless and broken. He struggled to turn his head towards the Red Skull’s voice - his own voice, but turned dark and quiet and sinister in the Red Skull’s mouth. “Well, there’s no God here. Just me.”

The Skull clambers over the ruins over to kneel over him. He cups Steve’s face, terribly gently. Steve turns away, stubborn to the last. “As for the rest of the world . . . well, who’d want it now, eh?”

Steve is crying. He doesn’t know when he started. The Skull reaches out to wipe away his tears. “Shhhh. Don’t get upset.”

Skull peels Steve’s cowl back, revealing his beaten and bloodied face. Steve closes his eyes, too miserable to wonder what the Skull is doing. “You told me once that you were just a man. Not a god or a hero . . . I never believed you until now.” Skull flips him over onto his front, Steve’s face in the concrete ruins of the street, and finds the clasps to Captain America’s costume. He pulls what’s left of it off, and then flips the Captain over again, leaving him naked, vulnerable and confused.

“What - ” he chokes out, because isn’t the Skull going to kill him? What is the madman doing?

The Skull takes off one of his gloves and carefully sets it to the side before reaching between the Captain’s legs, and it’s only then that Steve realizes what’s about to happen.

“No . . . ” he says, weakly, as the Skull’s fingers enter him 

“Shh. It’ll all be over soon,” the Skull says. He leans over and kisses his enemy, lightly, on his bloodied lips. “There’s nothing left to worry about. Your friends are dead and soon you will be too.”

He spreads Steve’s legs, resting them on the rubble in such as way as to provide him access, and then takes his own cock out of his pants. He’s erect already, the Captain’s helplessness and pain fueling his twisted lust.

“This is . . . sick . . . even for you . . .” Steve manages, and then he has to stop, a choked noise of pain forcing itself out of him, because the Red Skull is inside of him.

“Ahhhh . . .” Skull gasps, his cruel, mutilated face gone slack with pleasure. Steve feels sick.

Red Skull pushes in to the hilt, each inch of him sliding into Steve’s body excruciatingly slowly. He rests his weight on Steve, running his hands over Steve’s shoulders possessively. “Relax, Captain. It will hurt more if you fight me.”

He wraps his arms around Steve as he starts to fuck him in earnest. He goes slow, and maybe he’s trying to be gentle, but it’s agony for Steve. He can feel his worst enemy’s cock inside of him, rubbing up against places no one has ever touched before, stretching him, filling him, hurting him. 

“Stop . . .” Steve says, his eyes shut.

Skull chuckles. “Your weakness disgusts me, Captain,” he whispers into Steve’s ear. He presses a kiss to his ear, and then kisses down his neck, still whispering to him. “Begging me to stop. You don’t deserve the mercy of death, but don’t worry.” The Skull’s lips return to Steve’s mouth, forcing him into a long, deep kiss. “I’ll give it to you anyway.”

The Skull chuckles again when he feels Steve harden involuntarily under him. “Are you enjoying this, Captain? Did you want this? Did you lay awake at night thinking about this . . . just as I did?”

Skull’s uniform is rubbing up against him; it hurts, but it also makes him wonder if he’s going to come, in the ruins of the capital with his worst enemy inside of him. He just wants this to be over.

Skull’s thrusts are becoming erratic, and he’s gasping with pleasure. “I always - ah - knew this was - ah - how it was meant to end . . . Captain . . .”

The Skull cries out when he comes, jerking and grunting and gasping above Steve. His seed is hot inside Steve’s cold, shivering body, and he feels horribly full with it.

The Skull’s limp cock slips out of his body.

Steve is still hard.

This isn’t how he wants to die.

“Don’t worry, Captain,” the Skull whispers, bringing his hands to Steve’s throat. “I promised you. It’ll all be over soon.”

The Skull’s smile is the last thing Steve sees.


End file.
